Bow Tie
by belletylers
Summary: "I can't believe you're getting married," she said with a smile, though there was something in her voice that didn't feel happy.


**A/N: Plot bunny. Future!Tiva in which Tony gets married. **

Tony watched his reflection carefully as he fastened his bowtie. He certainly preferred his usual skinny tie but he knew Sarah would have his ass if he didn't do this right - and not in a good way. But he just couldn't get it. Though connoisseur of suits he was, it seemed he just couldn't master the art of the little ties.

"Crap," he murmured to himself, and jumped when he heard the door open. It creaked as it opened. A tan leg bearing a heel and the hem of a dress was the first thing he saw, then a torso, and finally a face.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Ziva," he said, the word tasting unfamiliar on his tongue. "You made it."

"Yeah," she said, and he faltered a little at her voice - it sounded different to the last time he had heard it. It had lost its exotic touch almost completely. She sounded far more...well, American. But it had been six years. His reflection had a few more lines etched into its skin, and a few more grey hairs, but the years had not touched her. Apart from the fact that she was actually wearing a _dress. _He didn't think he had ever seen her voluntary wear a dress, with a few small exceptions. She had heels and a clutch purse and all. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Sure has," he replied, still not shifting his gaze from her face. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, and it was so true to him that he did not feel guilty for thinking it, even if he was marrying another woman today.

"I can't believe you're getting married," she said with a smile, though there was something in her voice that didn't feel happy.

Tony didn't reply, just threw his hands up in frustration. Stupid bowtie.

"Here, let me..." She walked over to him and tied it perfectly. She inhaled, smelling his cologne - it was the same one he always used to wear. Her heart began to speed up just a little. She had forgotten what being so close to him did to her.

"So..." he began, after a brief silence. "What brings you here?"

"Um," she took a tiny step back. "You invited me?"

"No, I mean what brings you up to this room?"

She sighed. "I suppose I just wanted to see you."

"You would have seen me in the ceremony, you know. I kinda play a major role."

She laughed. "No...uh, I just had to see you again. You know, as a single man."

He frowned. "What's this about, Ziva?"

She locked her fingers together. "When I heard that you were getting married I didn't really know how to feel. Happy for you, obviously, but there was...something else. Something else that had always been at the back of my mind. It even scared me a little. Nothing like this has ever come between us. It felt like no matter what happened, I always came back to you, like we were something that would survive."

"You're doing this now? Really? What do you want me to say?" His voice was raised. He was clearly upset. "There is no 'we' anymore, Ziva." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I spent seven years thinking, maybe someday it'll happen but it never did. It wasn't right. It took me a long time to get over that, and I have _finally _learned to let you go and be with Sarah, a woman who makes me happy. Ziva, I need you to respect that. I care about you but for you to come here on my _wedding day _and dump all this on me now, it just...it sucks. It really sucks. And you know why it sucks? Because before I could remember you all I wanted but I knew you were still a whole plane trip away. Now you're here and saying things that I wanted you to say for so long, and I can't get that question out of my head: what if? I keep trying to move on but somehow it always comes back to you and reality slaps me kindly in the face."

He flopped onto the sofa, his head in his hands. "What am I doing?"

"Tony, I'm so sorry," she said, sitting next to him. "I should not have come."

He sat up, his expression rock hard. "You're right. You shouldn't have. I want you to leave."

For a split second he saw pain flash across her face, but she gathered herself, stood up, muttered a simple, "I understand," and left without even looking back.

...

It wasn't until later that night she got a knock on her door.

"Tony, what are you - "

"Sarah left me," was all he said.

Ziva's eyes widened. "W-What? Why?"

"She heard us talking. She said she knew I'd never get over you."

"Oh, Tony, I am so sorry," she said, sympathy clear in her voice.

"I was settling for Sarah, I know I was, but she did make me happy. She just wasn't Ms Right." He paused. "Did you really mean all that stuff you said today?"

She nodded slowly.

"I can't believe it. It's been six years and we're standing in the same place we were last time I saw you."

"Nothing's changed. Almost like deja vu."

"Except this time I'm not running away."

And he knew by her kiss she wasn't going anywhere either.

FIN


End file.
